les mauraudeurs -1ere année-
by Michoc's
Summary: James, Lily, Rémus, Sirius et Peter font leurs entrée à Poudlard
1. Default Chapter

voila une potterfiction que j' ai commencÃ© il y a longtemps, et que j' aimerais recontinuer, je vous met le 1er chapÃ®tre, et vous me dÃ®tes si je dois mettre la suite oÃ¹ pas  
  
disclamer : les perso ne sont pas Ã  moi, je ne fait que les utiliser, (aprÃ©s tout, pkoi j.k Rowling voudrais bien me donner ses perso, je vous le demande ! )  
  
Les lettres  
  
Cette histoire commenÃ§a par une belle matinÃ©e d' Ã©tÃ© ensoleiller. Lily Evans Ã©tait chez elle, au 7 large street dans une petite ville prÃ¨s de Edimbourg. Cette petite fille de 10 ans, qui commenÃ§ait dÃ©jÃ  Ã  devenir une jeune fille, Ã©tait avec sa petite soeur PÃ©tunia dans le jardin. PÃ©tunia se balanÃ§ait sur une balanÃ§oire en chantonant affreusement mal. Lily, quant Ã  elle, Ã©tait assis au pied d' un arbre et Ã©crivait dans son journal intime qu' elle considÃ©rait comme un vÃ©ritable ami:  
  
Lundi 19 juillet 1971  
  
Encore une journÃ©e banale, sans rien de spÃ©cial, je dois surveillÃ© PÃ©tunia, qui Ã  la facheuse tendance Ã  se promener dans les rues qui lui sont interdite. Bref, cette annÃ©e, je dois rentrer au collÃ¨ge, se qui me fait affreusement peur. J' irais en pension Ã  Smelting. Dans un collÃ¨ge privÃ© oÃ¹ aucune de mes amies ne n' iront, je ne connaitrais personnes. Tout sera diffÃ©rent... mais lÃ , je dois arrÃªter d' Ã©crire car maman veut que j' aille chercher le courrier.  
  
Lily se leva, et s' approcha de la boite aux lettres, sorti le courrier, et se dirigea vers la maison pour l' apporter Ã  sa mÃ¨re  
  
_ Tu reste lÃ  PÃ©tunia ! d' accord ? demanda doucement Lily. Elle savait que sa petite soeur aimait partir ce promener dans les rues pour rejoindre ses copines. Pas que cela dÃ©range ses parents, mais elle revenait toujours en retard et aujourd' hui, PÃ©tunia devait passÃ© 2 semaines chez sa marraine, et donc, rester Ã  la maison jusqu' Ã  que cette derniÃ¨re arrive.  
  
Lily rentra, dÃ©posa les lettres, mais, une attira son attention, une qui lui Ã©tait adrÃ©sser. Elle la prit, pensant que c' Ã©tait une amie d' Ã©cole qui lui Ã©crivait, bien que cela l' Ã©tonne car ses amies Ã©tait plutÃ´t du genre Ã  vous oublier...surtout que maintenant qu' elle ne serait plus avec ces derniÃ¨res dans la mÃªme Ã©cole. Mais l' enveloppe Ã©tait trÃ©s bizarre... aucun timbre, Ã©crit Ã  l' encre verte. Lily retourna dehors et ouvra sa lettre:  
  
CollÃ¨ge poudlard, Ã©cole de sorcellerie  
  
Directeur: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Commandeur du grnad-ordre de Merlin  
  
Docteur Ã¨s de sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprÃ¨me de la confÃ©dÃ©ration internationnal des mages et Sorciers  
  
_ Mais qu' est ce que c' est ? ce demanda Lily Ã  haute voix.  
  
Cher Miss Evans  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous Ãªtes inscrites au collÃ¨ge Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la lliste des ouvrages et Ã©quipemets nÃ©cessaires au bon dÃ©roulement de votre scolaritÃ©.  
  
La rentrÃ©e Ã©tant fixÃ©e au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hiboux le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
  
Veuillez croire, Miss Evans, en l' expression de mes sentiments distinguÃ©s  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall  
  
Directrice-adjointe  
  
Lily Ã©clata de rire. et relue la lettre, elle pensa Ã  une farce de sa soeur ou de ses parents, qu' elle alla voir.  
  
_ Maman ? papa ? questionna t' elle.  
  
_ Oui, que veux tu ma chÃ©rie ?demanda sa mÃ¨re.  
  
_ Je trouve que la blague que papa et toi vous m' avez faites est trÃ©s drÃ´le.  
  
_ Quel blague ? demanda son pÃ¨re surpris en levant les yeux de son journal.  
  
_ La lettre...  
  
_ Quelle lettre ? demanda PÃ©tunia qui venait de rentrer Ã  son tour dans la cuisine.  
  
_ La lettre oÃ¹ vous me faites croire que je suis une sorciÃ¨re... continua Lily.  
  
_ Quoi ??!!! criÃ¨rent les trois autres Ã  l' unisson.  
  
_ C' Ã©tait pas vous alors... ?  
  
_ Bien sÃ»r que non ! montre moi cette lettre, ordonna son pÃ¨re.  
  
Lily s' approcha de son pÃ¨re et lui tendit la lettre  
  
_ Montez dans vos chambres les filles, dit La mÃ¨re en s' adressant Ã  ses deux filles.  
  
_ Maman ! s' exclamÃ¨rent les deux autres  
  
_ montez !! cria la mÃ¨re d' un ton plus sec qu' Ã  l' ordinaire.  
  
Les deux filles montÃ¨rent en grognant dans leurs chambres. Lily faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, attendant. Elle ? une sorciÃ¨re ? qui voulait lui faire croire une chose aussi stupide ! bien qu' elle eu toujours cru que les sorciÃ¨res existe. Mais c' est vrai qu' on considÃ©rait Lily comme quelqu' un Ã©tant bizarre: un jour, Ã  l' Ã©cole, une fille particuliÃ¨rement cruelle, ne cessait de l' embÃªter pendant plusieurs minutes, Lily, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, ne disa rien. mais cependant il se passa quelque chose d' Ã©trange, au moment oÃ¹ la fille voulu la frapper, elle tomba brutalement en arriÃ¨re, et ceux, Ã  chaque fois qu' elle essayait ! il y eut aussi une fois, oÃ¹ elle s' Ã©tait rÃ©ellement bagarrer avec cette mÃªme fille, elle rentra avec les vÃªtements tout tachÃ© et dÃ©chirer, des vÃªtements acheter la veille, elle Ã©tait paniquÃ© que sa mÃ¨re ne la dispute. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, ses vÃªtements Ã©tait redevenu comme neufs !! mais elle n' avait rien dit de cela Ã  personne, de peur qu' on la prenne pour une folle. enfin, son pÃ¨re et sa mÃ¨re l' appelÃ¨rent.  
  
_ Lily ? descends ! cria son pÃ¨re.  
  
Elle s' Ã©xÃ©cuta.  
  
_ Ma chÃ©rie, nous avons bien lu cette lettre avec ton pÃ¨re, nous ne savons pas si c' est une blague ou pas, il est marquer qu' il faut renvoyer la rÃ©ponse par hiboux, et il y a justement un hiboux qui attends devant la fenÃªtre, donc, se que nous allons faire, c' est envoyer une lettre en demandant plus d' explication et nous seront fixÃ© pour savoir si c' est une blague ou non. tu es d' accord ?  
  
_ Oui... oui, bien sÃ»r !  
  
2 jours plus tard, la maison Ã©tait Ã©trangement calme, c' est normal, il n' y avait pas PÃ©tunia dans les parages. Un hiboux revint avec les rÃ©ponses qu' avait posÃ© les parents de Lily, il semblait que Lily Ã©tait vraiment une sorciÃ¨re et qu' elle pouvait Ã©tudier Ã  Poudlard, une des plus grandes Ã©coles de sorcellerie du monde.  
  
_ Alors ? demanda sa mÃ¨re, veux-tu y aller ?  
  
_ C' est gÃ©nial !! j' ai vraiment envie d' y aller !! sauf si sa vous dÃ©range...  
  
_ Bien sÃ»r que non ! dit son pÃ¨re apparament vous de joie.  
  
_ Une sorciÃ¨re dans la famille ! c' est merveilleux !! sa mÃ¨re pleurait de joie.  
  
_ Il faudra que tu fasses tes fournitures Ã  Londres, au chemin de traverse si je me souviens bien se qui Ã©tait Ã©crit ... je t' accompagnerais, lui dit son pÃ¨re.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Remus Lupin se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur albus Dumbledore avec sa mÃ¨re  
  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas l' accepter, dit Dumbledore d' une voix calme avec des yeux pÃ©tillants de malice. si nous prenons des mesures necÃ©ssaire, il pourra Ã©tudier iÃ§i comme tous les autres Ã©lÃ¨ves.  
  
La mÃ¨re de Remus se retint de pleurer de reconnaissance envers cet homme, qui Ã©tait devenu directeur depuis un an seulement.  
  
_ Vous.. vous Ãªtes sÃ»r ? bafouilla t' elle.  
  
_ Oui, il faudra trouver un endroit oÃ¹ on pourra le mettre les soirs de transformations et qui ne mettera personne en danger; RÃ©pondit simplement Dumbledore.  
  
_ MerÃ§i, dit Remus d' un ton plein de gratitude au directeur. Il ne se sentait pas trÃ©s bien car hier, c' Ã©tait la pleine lune et il avait d' Ã©norme cernes.  
  
_ Alors Ã  bientÃ´t, dit Dumbledore en se levant, je vous enverrai un hiboux prochainement pour vous expliquer comment nous procÃ©derons les soirs de pleine lune. Et reposez vous bien, dit t' il Ã  l' adresse de rÃ©mus en lui faisant un clin d' oeil, se qui le fit sourire faiblement. Il sortit du bureau en compagnie de sa mÃ¨re. arrivÃ© chez eux elle lui dit  
  
_ tu te rends compte ? nous avons rÃ©ussis !! oh je suis si fiers de toi rÃ©mus ! elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit Ã  pleurer. Ton pÃ¨re sera trÃ©s content lui aussi, je vais faire un superbe dÃ®ner en ces circonstances !!  
  
Remus monta dans sa chambre, referma la porte, et s' allongea sur son lit en abordant un large sourire; sa y' est !! il y avait enfin une Ã©cole qui voulait bien de lui mÃªme en sachant qu' il Ã©tait un loup garou...Bien sÃ»r, les autres Ã©lÃ¨ves ne sauront rien, pensa t' il, il ne faut pas qu' il sache, sinon, je n' aurais plus qu' Ã  rentrer Ã  la maison...  
  
Son pÃ¨re venait d' arriver du travail, Remus l'entendait pousser un cri de joie en apprenant la bonne nouvelle de la bouche de sa mÃ¨re. Ils mangÃ¨rent, et le dÃ®ner fut excellent.  
  
_demain nous iront sur le chemin de traverse t' acheter tes fournitures...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
_ Sirius !! ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivÃ© !! la petite soeur de Sirius, Maria sautait sur le lit de son frÃ¨re pour le rÃ©veiller.  
  
_ Quoi ? demanda t 'il d' une voix pateuse, toujours la tÃªte dans les oreillers.  
  
_ Reveille toi gros parresseux ! s' exclama sa soeur indignÃ© qu' on lui montre si peu d' intÃ©rÃªt.  
  
_ Je suis rÃ©veillÃ© !! grogna t 'il, et sa, grÃ¢ce Ã  toi ! il leva la tÃªte de son oreiller et regarda sa soeur, toujours en train de sauter sur le lit.  
  
_ Tu as ta lettre ! tu as ta lettre ! elle lui tendit.  
  
Sirius la prit et se mit Ã  la lire.  
  
_ Je me demandais si tu allais la recevoir !  
  
_ Et pourquoi sa Maria ? demanda t 'il toujours les yeux fixÃ© sur la lettre.  
  
_ Et bien, je pensais qu' ils les envoyait plus tÃ´t, c' est tout, dit t' elle en haussant les Ã©paules.  
  
_ Et les parents ont vu la lettre ? questionna t 'il.  
  
_ Bien sÃ»r ! c' est mÃªme eux qui m' ont demander de te la transmettre, papa dit que tu devras aller faire tes fournitures, mais les parents ne pourrons pas t' accompagner, ils travaillent.  
  
_ Je connais le chemin de traverse par coeur de toute faÃ§on, dit t' il .  
  
_ bon, je te laisse, dit Maria en sortant de la chambre, je vais jouer.  
  
Sirius relut la lettre une fois et une fois encore. Il Ã©tait tellement content ! il allait enfin rentrer Ã  la cÃ©lÃ¨bre Ã©colede sorcellerie: poudlard !! Il savait qu' il allait y entrer, toute sa famille Ã©tait sorciers, et cela depuis plusieurs gÃ©nÃ©rations, mais il avait eu un peu peur de ne pas recevoir sa lettre. AprÃ©s tout, il aurait trÃ©s bien pÃ» Ãªtre un cracmol ! il descendit en bas, oÃ¹ il vut sa mÃ¨re et son pÃ¨re avec un sourire suspendu Ã  leurs lÃ¨vres.  
  
_ Bien dormi ? demanda sa mÃ¨re en l' embrassant sur la joue.  
  
_ Oui...  
  
_ Contente que tu es reÃ§u ta lettre !! s' exclama t' elle ravi  
  
_ Oui, et si tu te prÃ©pare, je pourrais te dÃ©poser au chemin de la traverse et je reviendrais te rechercher. Lui dit son pÃ¨re.  
  
_ D' accord, rÃ©pondit Sirius en remontant trÃ©s vite les escalier pour se prÃ©parer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
James Potter descendait das le salon, oÃ¹ se trouvait son pÃ¨re.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit James Ã  son pÃ¨re.  
  
_ Bonjour, rÃ©pondit ce dernier.  
  
_ OÃ¹ est maman ? demanda James surpris de ne pas voir sa mÃ¨re.  
  
_ Elle Ã  Ã©tÃ© appellÃ© d' urgence au ministÃ¨re. Mais parlons d' autres chose...  
  
_ De quoi veux-tu qu' on parle? demanda James.  
  
_ De poudlard.  
  
James le regarda Ã©trangement, que voulait dire son pÃ¨re ? il n' avait pas reÃ§u sa lettre, ou peut Ãªtre que si...  
  
_ Tu as eu du courrier ce matin, dit son pÃ¨re.  
  
_ Et ? demanda James prÃ©ssÃ© de savoir la suite, il Ã©spÃ©rait de tout coeur que c' Ã©tait une lettre d' admission Ã  Poudlard.  
  
_ Une lettre de poudlard, et Malheureusement... commenÃ§a t' il d' une voix grÃ¢ve  
  
Qu' allait lui dire son pÃ¨re ? il n' aimait pas du tout ce "malheureusement".  
  
_... tu vas devoir partir et nous laisser moi et ta mÃ¨re pour aller Ã  poudlard ! dit t' il, et cette fois il rigolait.  
  
_ Ouais !! cria James.  
  
_ Et j' ai une petite suprise pour toi.. dit t' il en se levant, il se dirigea vers une malle, et ne dit surtout pas Ã  ta mÃ¨re que je te l' ai passÃ© ! elle serait folle de rage si elle l' apprenait ! il tendit quelque chose Ã  James. C' Ã©tait un morceau de tissu lÃ©ger et argentÃ©.  
  
_ Qu' est-ce que c' est ? demand James d' un ton plein de curiositÃ©.  
  
_ Une cape d' invisibilitÃ©, elle a appartenu Ã  ton gand-pÃ¨re avant qu' elle ne m' appartienne, maintenant, c' est la tienne.  
  
_ C' est vrai ? tu me la donne ?  
  
_ Oui, comme sa tu pourras explorer Poudlard dans sa totalitÃ© ! dit t' il en faisant un clin d' oeil.  
  
James ne pouvait Ãªtre plus heureux ! il allait enfin rentrer Ã  Poudlard, cette merveilleuse Ã©cole qui, Ã  ce qu' on lui avait dit, Ã©tait plein de mystÃ¨re et aussi, une Ã©cole fantastique ! mais en plus, il pourrait se promener quand bon lui semblera sans qu' on ne le voit !  
  
_ Elle te plait ? demanda son pÃ¨re.  
  
_ oh oui !! merÃ§i beaucoup.  
  
_ Il faudra faire tes fournitures aussi...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


	2. poudlard express

oui, je sais, je dÃ©teste Peter et j' ai vraiment pas envie de le mettre !!! mais va bien falloir le mettre un jour ! mias ce sera pas pour ce chapÃ®tre ...  
  
poudlard express  
  
Le jour de la rentrÃ©e, Lily Ã©tait trÃ©s strÃ©sser, ce qui Ã©tait trÃ©s Ã©trange venant de sa part, mais ceux qui la chagrinait le plus, c' est que sa petite soeur, PÃ©tunia, avait maintenant peur d' elle. Elle ne vint mÃªme pas lui dirent au revoir quand elle partit de la maison en compagnie de sa mÃ¨re pour se rendre Ã  la gare de Londres.  
  
Quand elle arriva, sa mÃ¨re ne put pas rester mais lui souhaita bonne chance pour cette annÃ©e et partit. Elle ne savait pas du tout oÃ¹ se trouvait la voie 9 3/4, c' Ã©tait ce qui Ã©tait marquÃ© sur son billet. Mais fort heureusement, elle entendit une femme dire Ã  sa fille.  
  
_ N' oublie pas de nous envoyer un hiboux quand tu seras arrivÃ© Ã  Poudlard surtout !  
  
_ Oui... ne t' inquiÃ¨te pas maman !  
  
_ Euh... excuser moi... dit Lily en s' approchant, je dois me rendre sur la voie 9 3/4 et je ne sais pas comment...  
  
_ N' en dit pas plus ! tu rentre en premiÃ¨re annÃ©e ? et tu ne sais pas par oÃ¹ passÃ© ?  
  
_ Oui... c'est sa... avoua Lily  
  
_ Tu vois la barriÃ¨re devant toi ? et bien il faut foncer droit devant ! et ne t' inquiÃ¨te pas !! tu ne vas pas te cogner !! regarde Molly faire et vas y aprÃ©s !  
  
La jeune fille du nom de Molly fonÃ§a droit vers le mur et disparu. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux d' Ã©tonnements.  
  
_ Vas y maintenant... dit doucement la mÃ¨re de Molly.  
  
_ MerÃ§i, dit Lily avant de foncer droit vers le mur en fermant les yeux. elle se retrouva alors devant un train rouge. Il ne lui restait plus qu' Ã  trouver un compartiment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
James Potter Ã©tait installÃ© dans un compartiment, seul, il avait dit au revoir Ã  ses parents il y a dÃ©jÃ  bien longtemps. Ces parents travail beaucoup et ils ont dÃ©posÃ© James en vitesse en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne annÃ©e scolaire. Il entendit frapper Ã  la porte du compartiment.  
  
_ Excuse moi, dit le garÃ§on qui venait d' entrer, je peux m' installer iÃ§i ? demanda t ' il.  
  
_ Oui, rÃ©pondit James, si tu veux.  
  
Le garÃ§on lui tendit une main.  
  
_ Je m' appelle Sirius, sirius Black.  
  
_ Et moi c' est James, James Potter.  
  
_ J' ai dÃ©jÃ  entendu parler des Potter, dit t' il. Tes parents ne travaille pas au ministÃ¨re de la magie ?  
  
_ Si.  
  
_ Ah ! je me disais bien avoir entendu ce nom quelque part !  
  
Puis Sirius s' installa en face de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant prÃ©s de deux minutes, ne sachant que dire.  
  
_ Alors, dit James en essayant d' engager la conversation, bien qu' il savait qu' il n' Ã©tait pas trop douÃ© pour sa, tu es content d' aller Ã  Poudlard ?  
  
_ Oui, mais je me doutais bien que j' allais y aller, mes parents sont tout les deux sorciers donc... Tu aimes le Quidditch ? demanda Sirius .  
  
_ Oui !! j' adore ce sport !  
  
_ Moi aussi !c' est quoi ton Ã©quipe prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© ?  
  
Mais il ne sut pas qu' elle Ã©tait son Ã©quipe prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© car un garÃ§on au cheveux brun rentra dans le compartiments.  
  
_ salut ! dit t 'il, je peux venir dans ce compartiment ?  
  
_ Oui, rÃ©pondit Sirius et James en mÃªme temps, ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux.  
  
_ Moi c 'est RÃ©mus Lupin  
  
_ et moi Sirius Balck, dit t' il en lui serrant la main.  
  
_ James Potter, dit t' il en lui serrant Ã©galement la main.  
  
_ Il y a du monde Ã  entrer Ã  Poudlard cette annÃ©e, vous ne trouvez pas ? questionna RÃ©mus  
  
_ Oui, je trouve aussi, dit James.  
  
Le train commenÃ§a Ã  dÃ©marrer et Sirius et RÃ©mus se penchÃ¨rent Ã  la fenÃªtre pour dire au revoir une fois de plus Ã  leurs parents. Ils s' assÃ¨yÃ¨rent et parlÃ¨rent de tout et de rien. Ils entendirent alors la voix de deux personnes dans le couloir  
  
_ tu vas me lÃ¢cher ! dit alors une voix de fille.  
  
_ Attends ! tu viens dans notre compartiments voir si il y a de la place et il y en Ã  ! et je vois en plus que tu as quelques gallions ... sa pourrais me servir...  
  
Les trois garÃ§ons se regardÃ¨rent, puis James alla ouvrir la porte suivit de RÃ©mus et Sirius  
  
_ Alors lÃ  ! tu rÃªves !  
  
_ Je crois que tu ne vois pas qui je suis ! je suis Lucius Malefoy !  
  
_ Et alors ?  
  
_ Si tu ne sais pas qui je suis, c' est que tu es une sang-de-bourbe !  
  
Les joues de James devint rouge de colÃ¨re, les yeux de Sirius plissÃ¨rent mÃ©chamment, la bouche de RÃ©mus s' ouvrit grand et ses sourcils fronÃ§Ã¨rent. Ils ne connaisaient pas cette fille, mais c' Ã©tait abominable de traitÃ© un sorcier de sang-de-bourbe. James sortit sa baguette, mais la fille fut plus rapide, elle n' utilisa pas la magie, certe, mais c' Ã©tait tout aussi Ã©fficace: elle se lÃ¢cha de l' emprise que Lucius avait sur son bras et lui flanqua un joli coup de poing dans la machoÃ®re.  
  
_ AÃ¯Ã¯Ã¯Ã¯Ã¯Ã¯Ã¯eeeee !!! hurla Lucius, tu vas me le payer !! Il sortit sa baguette, mais quelqu' un arriva.  
  
_ Vous faites quoi lÃ  ?? !! hurla une jeune fille d' environ 16 ans.  
  
_ Elle m' a frapper ! se dÃ©fendit Malefoy  
  
_ Mais c' est toi qui la chercher ! cria James.  
  
_ Sa suffit !! cria la jeune fille de 16 ans, vous Ãªtes de 1ere annÃ©e, et je ne sais donc pas dans quelle maison vous Ãªtes sinon j' aurais trÃ©s bien pÃ» vous enlever des points si vous Ã©tiez Ã  Poufsouffle.  
  
_ Et pourquoi ? demanda mÃ©chamment Malefoy;  
  
_ Parce que je suis prÃ©fÃ¨te de Poufsouffle, alors retournez chacun dans votre compartiment et je laisse passer, mais si j' entends que vous vous Ãªtes bagarrer.. j' en parlerais au directeur dit t' elle en retournant sur ses pas.  
  
Lucius retourna dans son compartiment en grognant et en claquant la porte. La fille qui c' Ã©tait fait insulter par Malefoy partit Ã©galement, toujours sa valise Ã  sa main, vers le fond du train.  
  
Les garÃ§ons se regardÃ¨rent puis firent un signe de tÃªte pour acquiÃ©ser.  
  
_ Attends !! cria James en courant vers elle suivit des deux autres.  
  
_ Quoi ? dit t' elle en se retournant.  
  
_ Tu n' a qu' Ã  venir avec nous si tu ne trouve pas de place, lui dit Sirius.  
  
Elle semblait hÃ©siter.  
  
_ Ne t' inquiÃ¨te pas ! on va pas te manger ! dit James en riant.  
  
_ d' accord ! s' exclama t' elle en souriant.  
  
_ Je vais t' aider Ã  prendre ta valise, dit RÃ©mus en prenant la valise.  
  
_ C'est gentil...  
  
Ils retournÃ¨rent tous dans le compartiment et rangÃ¨rent la valise  
  
_ Au fait, avec tout Ã§a, je ne me suis pas prÃ©senter, je suis Lily Evans  
  
_ Moi c' est Sirius Black.  
  
_ RÃ©mus Lupin.  
  
_ James Potter.  
  
_ Ce que tu as fait Ã  ce Malefoy... commenÃ§a RÃ©pus  
  
_ C' Ã©tait... continua Sirius  
  
_ GÃ©nial !! s' exclama James.  
  
_ Ah oui... ? disa Lily d' une petite voix.  
  
_ Ouais ! je le connais !et cet abruti avait besoin d' une bonne lesson !! et c' est mieux de le voir se faire frapper par une fille, que de le voir se faire prendre un sort quoi que... les deux c' est pas mal !! dit Sirus  
  
_ C' est vrai ! rÃ©pondit James, je le connais aussi, lui et ses airs de grandeur... il se croit le meilleur car il Ã  du sang pur ! quel imbÃ©cile ! ce n' est pas sa qui compte !!  
  
_ C' est quoi ces histoires de sang pur ? questionna Lily intÃ¨rrÃ©sÃ©e  
  
_ Et bien, il y a des sorciers, ceux qui sont sorciers depuis plusieurs gÃ©nrÃ©rations, lui expliqua RÃ©mus, se croit supÃ©rieur des sorciers qui sont nÃ©s de parents moldus, il croit que se ne sont pas de vrai sorciers.  
  
_ Mais tout sa ne sont que des baliverne. Ajouta Sirius en voyant la tÃªte de Lily, on comprenait qu' elle Ã©tait fille de moldus.  
  
Quelqu' un frappa la porte et on vit entrer une jeune femme avec un chariots, l' air souriante.  
  
_ Vous voulez quelques chose les enfants ? demanda t' elle.  
  
Sirus acheta des chocogenouilles et des ballongomes du bullard. James prit fondants du chaudron et des patacitrouilles, RÃ©mus prit des baguettes magiques Ã  la rÃ©glisse tandis que Lily acheta des DragÃ©es Bertie Crochue. Puis la jeune femme sortie.  
  
Lily ouvrit son paquet avec beaucoup de curiositÃ©, elle prit un dragÃ© puis le recracha aussitÃ´t.  
  
_ Mais c' est quoi cette horreur ? demanda t' elle au trois autres, sa a un gout de poivre !  
  
_ Et oui, pas de chance ! tu es tomber sur un mauvais dragÃ©s !! dit Sirius.  
  
_ Les dragÃ©s de Bertie crochue ont toutes sortes de saveur, lui expliqua James, elle peuvent Ãªtre Ã  l' orange, au chocolat si tu as de la chance. Mais il y a plein d' autre goÃ»ts qui sont infecte,. Par ex: le poivre, Haricots, sardine...  
  
_ Oh ! je comprends, rÃ©pondit t' elle, et sa, c' est quel goÃ»t Ã  votre avis ? demanda t' elle au garÃ§on en en prenant un autre dans le paquet.  
  
_ Je sais pas.. dit RÃ©mus.  
  
_ Passe voir... dit Sirus. Lily lui tendit le dragÃ©s qu' il prit. Messieurs, dit t' il en saluant RÃ©mus et James, Madmoiselle, il salua Lily, moi, Sirius Black, vais avoir le courage d' avaler ce dragÃ© suprise bertie Crochue sans le resortir de ma bouche, mÃªme si le goÃ»t et immonde !!  
  
_ Sans le retirer ? dit Lily avec un petit sourire.  
  
_ mais bien sÃ»r mademoiselle ! et je vais vous le prouver ! s' exclama t' il. Il le mit aussitÃ´t dans sa bouche, il passa Ã  une couleur verte.  
  
_ c' est bon ? demanda RÃ©mus avec un sourire moqueur  
  
Sirius voulu l' enlever mais James lui rappela:  
  
_ souviens toi, tu as dit que tu mangerais le dragÃ©s jusqu' au bout !  
  
Et Sirius le finit.  
  
_ Quel goÃ»t sa avait ? demanda Lily  
  
_ Poubelle !!  
  
Lily, James et RÃ©mus Ã©clatÃ¨rent de rire.  
  
_ Oh ! riez ! riez tant que vous voudrez ! dit Sirius, mais je parie que toi tu ne pourras pas, il prit un dragÃ©s dans le paquet de Lily, manger celle- Ã§i !! il s' Ã©tait adrÃ©sser Ã  James qui Ã©tait Ã©croulÃ© de rire, beaucoup plus que les autres.  
  
_ Ah ouais ? et bien je vais te prouver le contraire, et James l' avala d' une traÃ®te. C' Ã©tait Ã  l' orange, au grand dÃ©pit de Sirius.  
  
_ Ta eu de la chance .. fit t' il d' un ton boudeur  
  
Ils s' amusÃ¨rent beaucoup. Plus tard, RÃ©mus demanda:  
  
_ Vous pensez aller dans quel maison ?  
  
_ Je me suis renseigner la dessus, Dit Lily, je pense que Serdaigle n' est pas trÃ©s mal, mais poufsouffle aussi...quoi que Gryffondor me semble la meilleure..  
  
_ Oui, moi j' Ã©spÃ¨re Ãªtre Ã  gryffondor ! avoua Sirius.  
  
_ Moi aussi, rÃ©pondit James, mes parents y sont allÃ©s tous les deux et j' ai peur que si je n' y vais pas, ils soient dÃ©Ã§us.  
  
_ Si tu tombe dans Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle je pense pas que tes parents t' en voudront, mais si tombe Ã  serpentard...  
  
_ Je ne pense pas que j' irais Ã  serpentard rÃ©pondit James. Et tu penses aller oÃ¹, RÃ©mus.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas trop, sÃ»rement Ã  serdaigle...  
  
_ De toute faÃ§on, nous serons fixÃ© tout Ã  l' heure ! s' exclama Lily.  
  
La porte du compartiment s' ouvrit et fit place Ã  un jeune garÃ§on, qui apparament allait rentrer lui aussi en premiÃ¨re annÃ©e, il aborait un air supÃ©rieur et ses cheveux, aurait grand besoin d' un sampooing.  
  
_ Mais c' est Potter et Black !! et les deux autres, je les connais pas !  
  
_ Attends je te regarde, dit Sirius en se levant et s' approchant du garÃ§on, et ce que je vois, c' est un gars avec des airs doucereux, et un tas d' ordures Ã  la place des cheveux, alors tu sais ce que je pense ? je pense que tu es Rogue.  
  
Les autres rigolÃ¨rent.  
  
_ Comment tu me connais ? rÃ©pliqua Rogue en rougissant de colÃ¨re.  
  
_ Je peux te poser la mÃªme question ! dit Sirius  
  
_ Il se trouve que nos parents se connaisent, les Black sont toujours arrogants ! pas difficile de les reconnaitre !  
  
_ dÃ©gage severus ! ou sinon ont te jette un sort et tu pourrais le regretter ! dit James d' un ton menaÃ§ant  
  
_ Toujours le mÃªme Ã  ce que je vois ! ta pas changer Potter !  
  
_ Toi non plus tu na pas changer, dit James d' un ton sec  
  
_ Tu as entendu ? dÃ©gage ! rÃ©pliqua RÃ©mus.  
  
_ Je ne t' es pas parler Ã  toi !  
  
_ Oui, mais lui il ta parlÃ© ! s' exclama Sirius.  
  
Rogue leurs lanÃ§a un regard mauvais et partit du compartiment.  
  
_ Qu' est-ce qu' il voulais celui lÃ  , questionna Lily  
  
_ Je sais pas, rÃ©pondit RÃ©mus  
  
_ Eh ! mais vous vous connaisez ! s' exclama soudain Sirius Ã  James.  
  
_ Oui, on s' est dÃ©jÃ  rencontrer plusieurs fois sur el chemin de la traverse, mes parents et ses parents se connaisent, mais ils ne peuvent pas se supporter.  
  
_ Mes parents m' ont parlÃ© des Rogue, dit Sirius, il parait que c' est une des familles qui pratique la magie noir et qui rejoind ce mage noir...  
  
une voie retentit dans le train:  
  
_ Nous arrivons Ã  Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminÃ©s sÃ©parÃ©ment dans les locaux scolaires.  
  
Les quatres amis se regardÃ¨rent.  
  
_ Bon, je crois qu' il faut mettre nos robes de poudlard, dit RÃ©mus en souriant. mais son sourire Ã©tait crispÃ©. Lily prit sa robe avec elle et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Quand ils furent arrivÃ©s, ils descendirent tous les quatre du train. Ils virent alors un gÃ©ant qui se tenait devant eux.  
  
_ Bonsoir tout le monde !je m' appelle Hagrid! bon, les premiÃ¨re annÃ©e, suivez moi !  
  
_ Il est vachement grand ! dit rÃ©mus d' un ton imprÃ©sionnÃ©.  
  
_ Ouais, ta raison, je me demande combien de bol de soupe il a avaler pour avoir cette taille ! lui dit Sirius.  
  
_ Allez, embarquez dans les barques ! dit le gÃ©ant  
  
James, rÃ©mus, Lily et Sirius partagÃ¨rent leur barque.  
  
_ C' est magnifique !! s' exclama joyeusement Lily en voyant apparaitre le chateau devant ses yeux.  
  
_ C' est gigantesque ! s' exclama Ã  son tour James  
  
_ ImprÃ©ssionant... murmura Sirius.  
  
_ Nous sommes arrivÃ© ! cria Hagrid, descender. Vous Ãªtes tous iÃ§i ? alors on y va !!  
  
Il frappa Ã  la grande porte du chateau, et une sorciÃ¨re avec des cheveux noirs tirÃ© en chignon trÃ©s sÃ©rrÃ©, portant des lunettes carrÃ© qui lui donnait un air sÃ©vÃ¨re, ouvra la porte.  
  
_ Bonjour, bienvenue Ã  Poudlard, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, le Banquet commencera dÃ¨s que vous aurez Ã©tez rÃ©partis dans les diffÃ©rente maisons qui ont pour nom: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison Ã  ses propre qualitÃ©. Pendant cette annÃ©e, vous pourrez faire rapportez des points Ã  votre maison mais si vous ne vous conformez pas au rÃ©glement, vous pourrez Ã©galement les perdre. A la fin de l' annÃ©e scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe de quatres maisons. Votre maison, sera comme une seconde famille et j' Ã©spÃ¨re que vous vous plairez Ã  Poudlard et que vous aurez la volontÃ© de servir votre maison. maintenant, attendez une minute iÃ§i.  
  
_ Comment il nous selectionne ? demanda Lily d' une voix inquiÃ¨te.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas trop... murmura RÃ©mus, mes parents non jamais voulu me dire comment il nous selectionne, mais ils m' ont assurer que ce n' Ã©tait pas faire agiter notre baguette pour montrer ce qu' on savais faire.  
  
_ J' Ã©spÃ¨re... parce que je ne connais aucun sort, sauf quelqu' un que j' ai appris dans mes livres mais je ne les ai pas pratiquer...  
  
_ T' inquiÃ¨te pas Lily, lui rassura RÃ©mus, tout le monde commence au mÃªme niveaux.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall revint.  
  
_ La cÃ©rÃ©monie des rÃ©partitions va commencÃ© dit t' elle d' une voix forte.  
  
Tout les Ã©lÃ¨ves de premiÃ¨re annÃ©e rentrÃ¨rent dans la grande salle avec une certaine inquiÃ¨tude...  
  
rewiewer please !!! et dÃ®tes moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


	3. la répartition

voila le chapitre 3 de ma potterfic sur les mauraudeurs, j' Ã©spÃ¨re que sa vous plait etmerci Ã  tous ceux qui m' ont rewiewer !!  
  
et Peter apparait dans ce chapitre, Ã  mon grand dÃ©sÃ©poir, mais que voulez vous !! faut bien que je le mette !  
  
chapitre 3 : la rÃ©partition  
  
Il y avait quatre grande table, plus un autre en face d' eux, oÃ¹ les professeurs Ã©tait assis. Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit un tabouret, et posa un vieux chapeau. Une dÃ©chirure apparu, et le chapeuax se mit Ã  chanter  
  
il y a bien de cela des annÃ©es,  
  
vivait 4 ilustres sorciers  
  
qui ont eu la grande idÃ©e  
  
de me faire don de leur connaissances,  
  
ils avaient pour moi, une grande confiance.  
  
Posez moi sur votre tÃªte  
  
et enfin vous saurez,  
  
dans quel maison vous Ãªtes destinÃ©s.  
  
Si le courage et en vous,  
  
vous irez Ã  gryffondor,  
  
OÃ¹ sont Ã©galement  
  
les hardis et les plus forts.  
  
Si vous Ãªtes loyal,  
  
Poufsouffle sera votre maison,  
  
lÃ -bas sont rÃ©unis les travailleurs  
  
et les patients.  
  
Si vous disposez d' une grande sagesse  
  
Serdaigle vous acceuillera Ã  bras ouvert,  
  
les Ã©rudits et les rÃ©flÃ©chi sont iÃ§i.  
  
Si vous Ãªtes malin,  
  
Serpentard ce sera pour vous,  
  
Il ya dans cette maison,  
  
des gens plein de determination  
  
et d' ambition.  
  
N' ayez surtout pas peur,  
  
je ne peut pas faire d' erreur,  
  
Mettez le chapeau que je suis,  
  
et je vous dirais avec raison  
  
quel sera votre maison.  
  
Il y eut des applaudisements qui Ã©clatÃ¨rent dans la grande salle.  
  
_ Quand j' apellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeaux et quand il aura indiquez votre maison, vous irez vous asseoir Ã  la table correspondante. dit Mc Gonagall. je commence : Ackins Steeve !  
  
un garÃ§on au cheveux blond et un air trÃ©s timide, s' approcha du tabouret, s' assit et mit le chapeaux.  
  
_SERDAIGLE !!  
  
Il y eut des applaudisement de la part des Ã©lÃ¨ves de Serdaigle, et le garÃ§on alla s' asseoir Ã  la table.  
  
_ Arron Geoffrey !!  
  
_ POUFSOUFFLE !! cria le chapeau aprÃ©s quelque instant de rÃ©flexion. le garÃ§on alla s' installer Ã  la table des Poufsouffle  
  
_ Black sirius !!  
  
Sirius devint blanc comme un linge mais s' approcha d' un air dÃ©terminer vers le chapeaux, et l' enfila sur sa tÃªte.  
  
_ Ah ! lui dit une voix dans sa tÃªte, encore un Black ! voyons... tu possÃ©des beaucoup d' intÃ©lligence... Serdaigle serait peut Ãªtre la maison idÃ©ale pour toi... mais je vois du courage... et apparament, tu as l' air d' un sacrÃ© numÃ©ro !! et je pense que cette maison te conviendrait mieux... GRYFFONDOR !!  
  
Sirius sourit et enleva le chapeau, puis il s' approcha de la table de Gryffondor oÃ¹ il fut acceuilli avec beaucoup d' applaudissements.  
  
Plusieurs Ã©lÃ¨ves passÃ¨rent puis...  
  
_ Evans Lily !!  
  
Elle souffla profondÃ©ment, comme pour se calmer et y alla  
  
_ Tu es pleine de dÃ©termination, lui dit une petite voix raisonnant dans sa tÃªte, tu es quelqu' un de sage.. enfin cela pourrait trÃ©s vite changer, j' en suis certain... les Ã©tudes pour toi sont trÃ©s importante, cela ne fait aucun doute... poufsouffle et certainnement pour toi. oh ! mais que vois- je ? non, poufsouffle n' est pas pour toi ! se serait plutÃ´t... GRYFFONDOR !!  
  
Lily contente, allal s' asseoir Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de Sirius, qui Ã©tait lui ausi, content que Lily l' ai rejoind.  
  
Les noms dÃ©filÃ¨rent....  
  
_ Guifloe Sonia !  
  
_ SERPENTARD !!  
  
_ Johns GaÃ«lle !  
  
_ GRYFFONDOR !!  
  
_ Lupin RÃ©mus !!  
  
rÃ©mus regarda brefement james qui le regarda aussi, james lui sourit pour l' encourager, RÃ©mus alla ensuite, lui aussi, mettre le chapeaux.  
  
_ Tiens... ce que je sais sur toi pourrait avoir changer ton caractÃ¨re...  
  
rÃ©mus fit une grimace que personne ne put voir.  
  
_ Mais non, le fait que tu sois un loup garou ne change aucun de tes traits, voyons, oÃ¹ vais-je te mettre ? Tu as beaucoup d' ambition, tellement que tu pourrais aller Ã  Serpentard, mais je vois dans ta tÃªte que cette maison ne t' aiderai en aucun cas, tu es Ã©rudit et tu es hardis, je vois du courage aussi... GRYFFONDOR !!  
  
RÃ©mus alla s' asseoir Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de ses nouveaux amis.  
  
et la cÃ©rÃ©monie continuait...  
  
_ Malefoy Lucius !!  
  
_ SERPENTARD !!  
  
_ Neslie Catherine !  
  
_ POUFSOUFFLE !!  
  
_ Petitgrow Peter !  
  
un garÃ§on joufflu, et l' air trÃ©s maladroit, s' approcha du tabouret, cela prit longtemps, et enfin  
  
_ GRYFFONDOR !!  
  
_ Potter James !  
  
James se senti soudain trÃ©s mal, tous ses nouveaux amis avait Ã©tÃ© envoyÃ© Ã  Gryffondor, et si lui, il n' y allait pas ? pourtant, il en avait trÃ©s envie. Le chapeaux lui parla dÃ¨s qu' il le mit sur sa tÃªte.  
  
_ Mais qui voila ?? tu as beaucoup, beaucoup de courage !! de la dÃ©termination... un grande intÃ©lligence... tu ne me donnes pas la vie facile tu sais ? tu as beaucoup de volontÃ© aussi mais tu as un beau dÃ©faut qui est de ne pas se plier aux rÃ¨gles... oui, je crois bien que je vais t' envoyer Ã  GRYFFONDOR !!  
  
James se sentit soudain plus lÃ©ger et alla se placer avec ses amis qui avait l' air d' Ãªtre heureux que James soit parmi eux.  
  
Severus Rogue fut envoyÃ© Ã  Sepentard  
  
_ Pas Ã©tonant !! s' Ã©tait exclamer Sirius.  
  
et la derniÃ¨re personne de la rÃ©partition fut Alicia Weasley, qui fut envoyÃ© Ã  Gryffondor.  
  
Le directeur ce leva et dit:  
  
_ Bienvenue Ã  tous, une nouvelle annÃ©e commence. Avant que le banquet ne commence je voudrais deux mots: Bon appÃ©tit !  
  
Les plats se remplirent aussitÃ´t de plein de bonne chose Ã  manger.  
  
_ Ch' est chouette qu' on che chois retrouver dans la mÃªme maichon ! dÃ©clara Sirius, la bouche pleine de poulet.  
  
_ Oui ! heureusement, sa n' aurait pas Ã©tÃ© drÃ´le sinon, s' exclama RÃ©mus.  
  
_ C' est vrai, admit Lily, mais dois-je te faire remarquer qu' on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ?  
  
_ Oh sa va ! dit t 'il en roulant les yeux, lady, vous n' allez pas faire de maniÃ¨re et me faire Ã©galement la morale?  
  
Les trois autres Ã©clatÃ¨rent de rire. Le repas se passa agrÃ©ablement bien.  
  
Lily fit la connaisance d' Alicia Weasley. Elles riaient beaucoup ensemble.  
  
Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva  
  
_ J' Ã©spÃ¨re que vous avez tous bien mangÃ©. je voudrais maintenant vous dire quelque petites chose au sujet du rÃ©glement. Comme d' habitude, il interdit de pÃ©nÃ©trer dans la forÃªt interdite. Les joueurs de Quidditch seront sÃ©lectionner vers la deuxiÃ¨me semaine, il est Ã©galement interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Je crois que j' ai tout dit... alors bonne nuit !!  
  
_ Les Gyffondor, suivez moi s' il vous plait ! la voix appartenait au prÃ©fÃ¨t de Gryffondor.  
  
Les Gryffondor le suivirent, ils arivÃ¨rent devant le portrait d' une grosse dame vÃªtu de rose.  
  
_ Le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame du portrait.  
  
_ CaducÃ©e !!  
  
Le portrait pivota sur lui-mÃªme pour montrer une ouverture.  
  
_ IÃ§i, c' est la salle commune, Ã  gauche, vous avez le dortoir des filles, et Ã  droite, celui des garÃ§ons. Si vous avez besoin d' aide ou de conseil, n' hÃ©siter pas Ã  me demander. Je vais vous montrer vos dortoir.  
  
Lily dit bonne nuit au trois garÃ§ons pour monter Ã  son tour, dans le dortoir des filles. dans le dortoir de James, RÃ©mus et Sirius, ce trouvait un autre garÃ§on, celui Ã  l' air maladroit.  
  
_ Salut, je suis rÃ©mus Lupin, et tu es...  
  
_ Pe...peter pe...petitgrow.. bafouilla t' il.  
  
_ Moi c' est Sirius Black, il lui tend une main que Peter serra Ã©troitement.  
  
_ Et moi je suis James, James Potter, il lui tendit Ã©galement la main. Tu... commenÃ§a t' il, mais il fut interrompus par quelque chose qu' il reÃ§u dÃ©rriÃ¨re la tÃªte, il se retourna.  
  
_ eh !! pourquoi tu fais sa ? demanda t' il Ã  l' adresse de Sirius qui venait de lui balancer un oreiller.  
  
_ Je voulais voir si il Ã©tait rÃ©sistant, dit t' il avait un petit sourire.  
  
_ Ah ouais.. et bien moi je vais testÃ© le mien sur toi !! dit james en prenant son oreiller en le balancant dans la tÃªte de Sirius. Sirius voulu lui relancer, mais James se baissa Ã  temps, ce qui fit que c' est RÃ©mus qui se le prit.  
  
_ Tu cherche la guerre ? et bien tu vas l' avoir !! dÃ©clara RÃ©mus en balanÃ§ant Ã  son tour l' oreiller en direction de Sirius. Il en suivit une longue bataille oÃ¹ Peter fut mÃªler contre son grÃ©. Le prÃ©fÃ¨t passa dans leur dortoir.  
  
_ Faites moins de bruit ! couchez vous maintenant et dormez !! ordonna t' il.  
  
Sirius maugrÃ©a contre lui mais il finit tout de mÃªme par ce coucher, comme les trois autres. 


	4. chapitre 4

Je met la suite, même si sa à pas l'air de plaire.  
  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Rowling est trop radine pour me les prêter, elle a peur que j'en fasse un massacre (remarque, c'est peut être vrai ..)  
  
Bonne lecture quand même !  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Tôt le matin, vers 6H00, James se réveilla, il a toujours été matinal, se lever à 6H00 pour lui était une habitude, car ses parents partaient souvent travailler à cette heure-ci et question discrétion, ce n'était pas sa. Il alla alors se doucher et descendit dans la salle commune. Il réfléchissait, aujourd'hui il allait commencer ses premiers cours de magie et il était très impatient. Il se demandait aussi s'il était à la hauteur. Dans le dortoir, Remus se réveilla, le jour venait de se lever. Il reste 1 semaine, pensa t'il en regardant par la fenêtre. Il vit Peter se réveiller  
  
_ Il est quelle heure ? demanda t'il à Remus  
  
_ 7H30.  
  
Peter sorti du dortoir. Remus quant à lui, se demandait s'il fallait réveiller Sirius. Après quelques instants, il se décida. Il le secoua un peu :  
  
_ Sirius ? Sirius ?  
  
Il ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
  
_ C'est l'heure de se lever !! Cria Remus en le secouant plus fort.  
  
Mais Sirius ne bougea qu'un petit peu. Remus décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il prit la cruche sur la table de nuit, il lança de l'eau dans la figure de Sirius.  
  
_ Hein ?? Quoi ???Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une inondation ?? Hurla t'il brusquement en se relevant.  
  
_ Non, enfin pas que je sache !! Ria t 'il.  
  
_ Ha ha ! Très dôle, dit Sirius sarcastiquement, pourquoi tu m'as balancé un verre d'eau ?  
  
_ Pour te réveiller, je t'ai secoué, je t'ai appelé et tu bougeais pas.  
  
_ Je suis un gros dormeur, expliqua Sirius, et t'aurais pas fait sa pour te venger de la bataille d'oreiller d'hier soir ? Ajouta t 'il soupçonneux.  
  
_ Moi... non ! Ce n'est pas mon genre... !!  
  
_ Mais.. Où est passé James ? Demanda Sirius en s'apercevant de son absence.  
  
_ Je sais pas, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, il n'était déjà pas là quand je me suis réveiller.  
  
Après quelques instants, Remus et Sirius descendirent dans la salle commune. Il trouvèrent James assis devant la cheminée, l'air de réfléchir. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, et Sirius se pencha doucement derrière le fauteuil de James.  
  
_ Debout depuis longtemps ? Demanda Sirius brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter James.  
  
_ Oui, répondit ce dernier.  
  
_ Tu as vu Lily ? Questionna Remus.  
  
_ Non... elle ne doit pas être encore lever. Dit James.  
  
A ces mots, Lily arriva, accompagner d'Alicia.  
  
_ Salut les garçons ! S'exclama t'elle d'un ton joyeux.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? Demanda Remus.  
  
_ Et bien, on va commencer les cours ! J'ai hâte !!  
  
_ Moi aussi !! Répondit James avec un sourire.  
  
_ Si on allait déjeuner ? Dit Lily.  
  
_ Ok ! Dirent les garçons en même temps.  
  
Ils allèrent déjeuner, Alicia était également avec eux.  
  
_ Emploi du temps des 1er année ! Dit un garçon roux en leur passant les emplois du temps.  
  
_ Merci Arthur, dit Alicia.  
  
_ Tu le connais, demanda Lily surprise.  
  
_ Bien sûr !! Oh ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublier de te présenter. Arthur, voici Lily, là c'est James, Remus et Sirius. Et lui c'est Arthur, mon frère.  
  
_ Enchanté de vous connaître, fit Arthur Waesley avec le sourire.  
  
Un flot de Hiboux arriva brusquement. un hibou brun déposa une lettre à James, c'était le hibou de ses parents, il ouvrit la lettre :  
  
Salut Jamsie,  
  
J'espère que pour toi, la rentrée c'est bien passer, Ton père et moi espérons que tu es dans la maison que tu voulais être et que tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis. Les cours vont commencer aujourd'hui, et nous espérons que sa se passera bien pour toi, nous attendons de tes nouvelles.  
  
Maman, qui t'embrasse. Ton père t 'embrasse également.  
  
James retourna le parchemin et répondit que tout allait bien, qu'il était à Gryffondor et qu'il venait de se faire de nouveaux amis très sympa.  
  
_ Beurk !! Dit Sirius avec une grimace, on a cours de potions avec les Serpentard !!!  
  
_ Oh non !! S'exclama Remus visiblement très déçu.  
  
_ Alors... on commence par métamorphose, déclara Lily, ensuite cours de potions et sortilège et enchantements pour ce matin.  
  
_ Cela ne va pas être de tout repos !! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
_ Il parait que Mc Gonagall est très sévère, fit Remus.  
  
_ On verra bien, dit James.  
  
_ Bon, s'y ont y allait ? Demanda Lily, les cours commencent dans 15 minutes.  
  
_ Tu as raison. Répondit Remus, on y va.  
  
Remus, James, Sirius et Lily se dirigèrent dans les couloirs pour aller en classe de métamorphose. Mais il y en avait tellement, qu'ils se perdirent.  
  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Combien il y a de couloirs à Poudlard ! S'énerva Remus.  
  
_ Calme-toi ! Reste zen !! Faut pas s'énerver !! Faut pas s'énerver !! S'écria Sirius plus énervé que Rémus.  
  
_ Tu devrais suivre plus sagement tes propres conseils Sirius, fit remarquer Lily.  
  
_ Sa ne devrais plus être très loin... murmura James.  
  
_ Je crois que c'est là !! S'écria soudainement Remus.  
  
Et en effet, c'était bien là, ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Ils s'installèrent au premier rang. Lily à côté de Remus, et Sirius à côté de James.  
  
_ Bienvenue en classe de métamorphose. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre. C'est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et complexe. Vous serez immédiatement renvoyé du collège si vous faites du chahut dans ma classe, vous êtes prévenu.  
  
_ Et ben, chuchota Sirius à James, elle n'a pas l'air commode !  
  
_ Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter à ce que je viens de dire M. Black ? Demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall sévèrement.  
  
_ Moi ? Demanda Sirius les yeux ronds d'étonnement qu'elle l'ai entendu s'adresser à James, non, non professeur, je n'ai rien à rajouter.  
  
_ Parfait, donc nous allons commencer ce cours par quelques explications...  
  
Après plusieurs explications extrêmement compliquées, ils commencèrent par transformer une allumette en aiguille.  
  
James fut le premier à réussir. Le professeur examina son aiguille :  
  
_ Très bien Potter.  
  
Sirius et Remus finirent en même temps, Lily avait également réussi. Seul quelques-uns uns de la classe, trois, en fait à part eux, avait réussi.  
  
_ Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda James à Peter en voyant qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à changer son allumette.  
  
_ Euh... oui, je veux bien.  
  
_ Tu ne dois pas lever ta baguette si haut, tu devais la baisser... ensuite, soit moins nerveux.  
  
_ Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Mc Gonagall.  
  
_ Et bien... je... j'aide Peter... il a du mal avec sa métamorphose. Il avait peur que le professeur ne se mette en colère. Il espérait que les rumeurs qu'elle soit très sévère ne reste que des rumeurs.  
  
_ C'est très gentil à vous, continuez puisque vous avez fini, mais ne le faites à sa place ! Donnez-lui juste des conseils ! Puis elle continua à faire le tour de la classe. Quelques instants plus tard, le cours finit et Peter n'avait pas réussi à transformez son allumette, il était très déçu.  
  
_ T'inquiète pas, lui fit James, tu y arriveras, il te faut juste un peu de temps.  
  
Peter acquésia. Ils se rendirent en cours de potions, leur professeur était Mme Stevenson. Elle avait l'air dur.  
  
_ Vous êtes ici en cours de potions et pas dans une cour de récrée, ici pas de baguette magique. Vous apprendrez tout au cours de votre scolarité à Poudlard, que les potions sont un art...  
  
Elle continua longtemps comme ça. Les Gryffondor n'était pas du tout enchantés d'avoir cours avec les Serpentard, et c'était réciproque pour eux aussi. Lucius Malefoy chuchota quelque chose à Severus Rogue, qui ricana, ils tournèrent alors leurs regards vers Peter en lui jetant des regards mauvais. Peter pâlit. Le cours commença ensuite. Il fallut se mettre par deux, Sirius se mit avec Lily et Remus avec James. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre, ce qui amusait beaucoup les gryffondor, surtout Lily qui était sa partenaire.  
  
_ Sa suffit !! 5 points en moins pour votre impertinence Black !! Hurla le professeur Stevenson, qui, apparemment, n'appréciait pas trop les blagues de Sirius. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un gros bruit venant du chaudron de Peter et de Maria, une autre fille de Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être enchanté d'avoir Peter comme partenaire.  
  
_ Qu'avez vous fait ! S'écria le professeur Stevenson, vous avez sûrement rajouter un ingrédient qu'il ne fallait pas !  
  
_ Mais non professeur, nous avons fait comme il fallait ! S'indigna Maria.  
  
Mais le professeur ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se pencha au- dessus de leur chaudron.  
  
_ Vous avez mis trop de crochets de serpents, fit t'elle remarque. Vous n'avez qu'à tout recommencer !!  
  
Malefoy et Rogue rigolèrent doucement et se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire.  
  
_ C'est vous deux !! S'exclama James, c'est vous qui avez rajouté des crochets de serpents !!  
  
_ Sa te dérange Potter ? Demanda Rogue avec un rictus.  
  
_ Oui sa me dérange !  
  
_ Et faire sa dans le dos du professeur, quel acte de courage !! Fit judicieusement remarquer Remus.  
  
_ Ferme là Lupin ! On ta rien demander ! Cria Malefoy. Ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Stevenson, qui n ' avait rien remarqué de leur discussion, trop occupé à réprimandez deux élèves de serpentard.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
_ Rien du tout, dit aussitôt Malefoy.  
  
_ Bien, fit le professeur.  
  
Les quatre amis leurs lancèrent un regard noir. Et le cours se finit.  
  
_ Ce sont vraiment des imbéciles !! Est-ce que tous les garçons sont comme sa ou se sont des exceptions ? Demanda Lily en colère.  
  
Remus, Sirius et James s'arrêtèrent de marcher et la dévisagèrent.  
  
_ Quoi ?? Demanda t'elle. Oh ! Oui, bien sûr son doit être des exceptions. Je ne parlais pas pour vous trois bien entendu.  
  
_ Je préfère, répliqua Sirius, légèrement irrité.  
  
On entendit des rires méchants en hauts des escaliers.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de faire ? Demanda Lily à Rogue et Malefoy qui avait l'air d'embêter le pauvre Peter.  
  
_ Sa te regarde ? Demanda vivement Rogue.  
  
_ Vous êtes encore en train d'embêter Peter ? Questionna Remus avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
_ Et alors ? Fit Malefoy, on peut encore faire ce qu'ont veut !  
  
_ Non justement, Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce qui te prend par la tête !! Et puis sa suffit !! Lâche le bras de Peter !! Hurla James.  
  
Malefoy lui lâcha le bras, et lui lança :  
  
_ Tu ferais mieux de te méfier Potter, et tes amis aussi... puis il partit avec Rogue pour leur prochain cours.  
  
_ Vraiment ceux là !! Lança furieusement Sirius, on vient tout juste de commencer les cours et ils commencent déjà à faire chier le monde !!!  
  
_ Sa va Peter ? Demanda doucement Lily.  
  
_ Oui.. Je crois... bafouilla t 'il.  
  
_ Viens avec nous !! Tu vas pas rester tout seul ! Lui dit Sirius.  
  
_ D'accord, merci.  
  
_ Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! lui relança Sirius, et si ces brutes t 'ennui, tu n'as qu'à leurs jeter un sortilège de jambe en coton ou...  
  
_ Sirius ! S'indigna Lily, tu sais très bien qu'on à pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs et je ne voie pas où tu veux les rencontrer à part dans les cours communs, et là, sa se verrait si...  
  
_ Sa va ! Sa va ma douce Lily, ne recommence pas avec tes principes !! Se moqua t'il.  
  
Lily fit une petite moue. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous en classe de sortilèges et enchantements qui se révéla passionnant. Le but était de faire voler une plume. Lily fut la première à avoir réussi, en fait, c'était la seule à avoir bien réussi, les autres firent tourner leurs plumes ou la faire monter à quelques centimètres, ce qui était déjà un bon début, avaient annoncé le professeur Flitwick, et il accorda 10 points à Gryffondor pour le sortilège, parfaitement réussi. Lily était contente d'elle-même. Et la journée se passa très bien. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune, commencer leur devoir, après avoir fini, James et Sirius aidèrent Peter qui avait beaucoup de mal. Remus et Lily passèrent leurs temps à rire, plus loin.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontent ses deux là ? Demanda James étonné.  
  
_ Sais pas. Répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, puis il se retourna vers Peter pour continuer à l'aider.  
  
_ Bon, je meure de faim, pas vous ? Demanda Sirius, au bout d'un moment.  
  
_ Ok, on va manger alors ? Questionna Peter.  
  
_ Ouais, répondit James, Remus, Lily, vous venez ?  
  
_ On arrive ! Déclara Remus.  
  
Le dîner, était un délice selon Peter. Ensuite, ils allèrent se coucher. Les garçons dans leurs dortoirs, et Lily dans le sien. Elle parla beaucoup avec Alicia, Puis cette dernière voulut dormir. Mais Lily était loin d'être fatiguée. Elle décida d'écrire dans son journal intime :  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Sa y' est, je suis à Poudlard ! Tout parait étrange ici... tout parait différent... mais je me suis fait des amis. Il y a Sirius, le grand blagueur, toujours prêt à raconter des bêtises. Remus, qui est très gentil, il me racontait tout à  
  
L ' heure, toutes les choses bizarre qui lui est arrivé qui lui révélait qu'il est un sorcier. Moi, je fis de même. Il y a James aussi, que je pourrais pas trop révélé, je trouve qu'il ne se dévoile pas assez, mais je peux dire qu'il n'aime pas qu'on marche sur les pieds de quelque' un. J'ai remarqué sa tout à l'heure, alors que Malefoy et Rogue, 2 serpentard embêtait ce malheureux Peter. Ce dernier, je le trouve un peu effacé, trop timide. Il y a aussi Alicia, une fille remarquable, elle est très gentille et elle est très bavarde !!  
  
à très bientôt  
  
Puis, elle cacha son journal, et s'endormi. De leur côté, les garçons dormaient tous, tous sauf Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se disait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir trouver des amis pareils, même si pour l'instant, ils ne parlent pas trop entre eux. Il se leva de son lit, et alla vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le parc dans toute sa splendeur. Bien qu'il fasse très noir. Puis, une main lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui lui fit sursauter silencieusement.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sirius étonné.  
  
_ Comme toi, je n'arrive pas à dormir, lui répondit James qui se pencha également à la fenêtre et regarda partout.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? Questionna Sirius.  
  
_ Tu regardes par la fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure, dit James, je pensais que tu regardais quelque chose de spécial.  
  
_ Non, répondit Sirius.  
  
Il y eut une minute où aucun des deux n'échangèrent de mots, puis Sirius demanda :  
  
_ A quoi tu penses ?  
  
_ Je pensais que j'aimerais bien connaître un peu plus poudlard... dit t'il d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
_ Comment sa ?  
  
_ Et bien, visiter Poudlard, j'ai même envie d'y aller maintenant ! Se décida James en s'approchant de sa valise.  
  
_ Mais t'es malade ! Chuchota Sirius, tu vas te faire prendre ! A ce qu'il parait, Rusard est impardonnable !!  
  
_ Je ne me ferais pas prendre, assura James, pas si j'ai ça. Il avait maintenant dans ses mains, la cape d'invisibilité que son père lui avait offert.  
  
_ Mais c'est... une cape d'invisibilité... murmura doucement Sirius.  
  
_ Oui, et j'ai envie de me promener, connaître le chemin des Cours pour demain par exemple, au lieu de se perdre. Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
_ Bien sûr !! Attends, je vais pas perdre une occasion pareille !!  
  
Ils mirent tous les deux la cape d'invisibilité et allèrent dans les couloirs ;  
  
_ Si on cherchait la classe d'histoire de la magie ? Demanda Sirius, sa nous épargnerons d'arriver en retard demain, il parait qu'elle est pas facile à trouver.  
  
_ Ok, lui répondit James.  
  
Après avoir trouvé la salle, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain. Quand ils se rendirent en cours d'histoire de la magie, Remus lança :  
  
_ Evidemment on ne sait pas où se trouve la classe, on va encore se perdre et arriver en retard !!!  
  
_ Je ne crois, dit Sirius avec malice. Mon instint me dit... d' aller par là !  
  
Les autres, à par James, le regardèrent avec étonnement.  
  
_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Peter.  
  
_ Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! ayez confiance...  
  
Tout le monde le suivit. Et il se trouve qu'il avait raison  
  
_ Comment as tu su... ? Demanda Lily avec curiosité.  
  
_ J'ai le sens de l'orientation miss Lily !! Lui dit t'il en s'inclinant légèrement.  
  
_ Ouais, tu parles ! S'exclama soudain James e se rappellent que la nuit dernière, Sirius, n'arrêtait pas de donner le mauvais chemin, en disant qu'il était sûr de lui, résultat, il c'était retrouvé à l'opposé d'où ils voulaient être. Sirius dévisagea James, puis éclata de rire en repensant lui aussi à la nuit dernière, James ria également.  
  
_ C'est moi ou j'ai manqué un épisode ? Questionna Remus.  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas, ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer Lily.  
  
_ On vous dérange ? Répliqua t'elle les sourcils froncés aux deux garçons qui riait toujours.  
  
_ Désolé Lily, s'excusa James, mais le professeur Binns sorti de sa classe pour les accueillir. Il était très vieux. Le cours fut d'un ennui mortel. La semaine se passa le plus normalement du monde, excepté que Rogue et Malefoy passaient leurs temps à embêter Peter.  
  
_ Ils vont le payer ! déclara Sirius, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il nous faut un plan...  
  
_ Oui, dit James.  
  
_ Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... dit Peter d'une voix inquiète  
  
_Attends, ces deux là essayent de te donner la vie dure ! Faut pas te laisser faire ! On va leurs donner une bonne leçon ! S'exclama Remus.  
  
Lily, elle, apprenait à jouer aux échecs version sorciers avec Alicia. Remus regarda brusquement par la fenêtre.  
  
_ Je vais à la bibliothèque dit t'il brusquement en se levant, je reviens.  
  
_ Attends, je t'accompagne dit Sirius.  
  
_ Non, non... c'est bon, je préfère y aller seul... puis il partit.  
  
_ Qu est- ce qui lui prends ? demanda Peter  
  
_ Sais pas. Répondit James en haussant les épaules. Lily et Alicia allèrent se coucher quelques minutes plus tard. Peter, fatigué, partit lui aussi. James et Sirius attendirent Remus, 1/2 heures, plusieurs personnes partirent, 1 heure, la salle commune était vide et il ne restait qu'eux deux.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet, la bibliothèque doit être fermer à cette heure, non ?  
  
_ Si, et son fait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il est parti ! S'exclama James, tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ?  
  
_ On attend encore un peu, et si dans 1 quart d'heure il n'est pas là, on y va.  
  
James acquiéssa. 


	5. chapitre 5

chapître 5  
  
_ James ! James!  
  
_ Hein ?? quoi ?? dit t 'il. Il ouvra les yeux. Lily était en train de le secouer.  
  
_ Mais qu' est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda t' elle.  
  
_ Comment sa ? questionna James.  
  
_ Il est 7H00 !! s' exclama Lily.  
  
_ Oh !! on s' est endormi en attendant Remus !!!  
  
_ Il faut peut être réveiller Sirius tu ne crois pas ?  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison, fit James, d' une voix pâteuse.  
  
_ Sirius, c' est l' heure de se réveiller !!! cria Lily  
  
_ Humm... quoi... ? il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Qu' est- ce qu' on fait dans la salle commune ?  
  
_ On attendait Remus, tu te souviens ? et on s' est endormi.  
  
_ ah oui, c' est vrai... et où est Remus ?  
  
_ Mais c' est quoi cette histoire avec Remus ?? demanda Lily.  
  
_ il est parti à la bibliothèque et il n' est pas revenu, expliqua Sirius, on va voir si il est au dortoir ?  
  
_ Oui, James, Sirius, et Lily coururent au dortoir, mais ils ne trouvèrent que Peter.  
  
_ Mais où et t' il passé ? demanda Lily.  
  
_ De qui ? questionna Peter qui venait de se réveiller.  
  
_Remus ! hurla Sirius, il a disparu !  
  
_ Peut être qu' il est à l' infirmerie, il ne se sentait pas très bien hier, déclara Peter.  
  
En y réfléchissant, Sirius pensa qu' il avait raison, il n' arrêtait pas de se tortiller les mains pendant tout le temps qu' ils étaient dans la salle commune, à en juger par la tête de James, il pensait la même chose que lui. Lily, qui n' avait pas été avec eux de toute la soirée n' avait rien remarqué.  
  
Ils allèrent manger très vite et se dirigèrent tous les quatre à l' infirmerie où James demanda d' une vitesse étonnante :  
  
_ Est-ce que Remus et ici ? est-ce qu' il est là ?  
  
_ Du calme mon garçon ! s' écria Mme Pomfress, oui, il est ici, mais il est malade et il faut le laisser se reposez alors partez !  
  
Mais Sirius ne prit pas en compte les dernières parole de Mme Pomfress et rentra plus profondément dans l' infirmerie pour voir Remus, quand il le vit, il resta bouche bée. Remus était d' une pâleur incroyable. Et il avait des cernes énorme, il dormait dans un sommeil agité.  
  
_ Remus ! s' exclama Lily suivit de James et Peter.  
  
_ Sa suffit !! hurla Mme Pomfress, il a besoin de repos !! vous pourrez venir le voir ce soir et seulement si vous êtes calme !  
  
_ C' est dingue ce qui arrive à Remus !! s' exclama Sirius alors qu' ils sortaient de l' infirmerie.  
  
_ Tu as vu comme il est pâle !! s' inquiéta James.  
  
_ Et ses cernes !! dit Peter.  
  
_ Oui, je me demande bien se qui lui arrive, dit Lily, l' air songeur.  
  
_ Moi aussi, fit James.  
  
_ Il va falloir lui prendre le travail à faire. Dit Sirius.  
  
La journée se passa dans l' inquiétude pour James, Lily, Sirius et Peter. à la fin des cours, ils allèrent directement à l' infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Remus.  
  
_ Vous pouvez rester 10 minutes et pas plus !!  
  
Remus était dans un piteux état. Il était dans le même état que le matin même, avec un peu moins de cernes cependant.  
  
_ Eh ! Remus ! s' écria James, comment sa va ?  
  
_ Sa va, dit t' il en faisant un petit sourire.  
  
_ On c' est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, fit Sirius.  
  
_ Qu' est-ce qui t' es arrivé ? demanda Lily.  
  
_ Mme Pomfress dit que je me remettrai vite sur pieds et que ce n' est pas bien grave.  
  
_ Tu es sûr, car vu ta tête, sa donne pas l' impression que tu ailles bien, dit Peter.  
  
_ Je vais très bien, j' étais un peu fatigué ce matin, c' est tout.  
  
_ Tu vois, je savais que j' aurais du t' accompagner hier soir, dit Sirius, sa se voyait que tu n' allais pas très bien !  
  
_ On ta apporter tes devoirs, déclara Lily en posant des bouquins sur la table de chevet. Et tu sort quand ? tu vas encore passer la nuit ici ?  
  
_ Mme Pomfress pense que c' est préférable.  
  
_ Tu as manqué un cours assez difficile de métamorphose, lui dit James, mais les autres cours était ennuyeux, surtout celui d' histoire de la magie.  
  
Ils parlèrent pendant un quart d' heure, jusqu' à ce que:  
  
_ Sa fait 5 minutes de plus ! alors maintenant, dehors ! hurla Mme Pomfress.  
  
_ Bon sa va... on sort. Grogna Sirius.  
  
_ Je dois dire que je suis soulager qu' il revienne en cours demain, annonça Lily, j' avais peur qu' il reste clouer au lit pendant 1 semaine où plus.  
  
_ Moi aussi, répondit James.  
  
Le lendemain, Remus arriva pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, 10 minutes après qu' il soit commencé. Le professeur était une jeune femme qui venait tout juste d' arriver, elle s' appelait miss Guergec et elle était très gentille.  
  
_ Mr Lupin, dit t' elle avec un sourire, assoyez vous je vous en prie et prenez votre manuel à la page 5.  
  
Remus s' assit entre Peter et James.  
  
_ Salut Remus, fit Peter.  
  
_ Salut.  
  
_ Sa va mieux ? lui chuchota James.  
  
_ Beaucoup mieux, merci.  
  
Pourtant, il avait toujours d' immense cernes. Pendant le cours de potions, Rogue et Malefoy ne cessait de se moquer de Remus et de ses cernes. ils avaient apparemment oublié Peter.  
  
_ Eh ! Lupin !! tu sais que tu ressemble à un mort vivant comme sa !! dit Malefoy en profitant de l' absence du professeur Stenvenson qui était partit chercher des ingrédients qui manquait dans son bureau.  
  
_ Sa suffit, cria Sirius, mais pas assez fort pour que les autres élèves ne l' entende, avant c' était Peter, maintenant c' est Remus ! cette fois- ci vous allez le payer ! colorechevia !!  
  
Les cheveux de Malefoy prirent soudain, une couleur verte foncés.  
  
_ Mais... Mais .. bafouilla Malefoy.  
  
Peter, Lupin, James, Lily et Sirius rigolèrent à s' en casser la voix, les autres élèves se retournèrent et rigolèrent également.  
  
_ Attends ! parvint à articuler James, tu a fait une très jolie couleur sur Malefoy mais tu as oublié rogue ! colorechevia !!  
  
Maintenant, les cheveux de Rogue était violet. Sirius et James se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.  
  
_ Qu' avez vous fait !!?? hurla le professeur Stevenson en voyant Rogue et Malefoy.  
  
_ Leurs cheveux était d' une tristesse professeur, alors ils ont voulu les changer. Expliqua Remus. A nouveaux, la classe éclata de Rire.  
  
_ Ils ont ?? qui sa ils ont ?? expliquez moi vous deux ! dit Stevenson à l' adresse de malefoy et Rogue.  
  
_ C 'est Potter et Black !! couina Rogue.  
  
_ C' est de votre faute !!! cria Lily, vous n' aviez cas pas embêter Remus !!!  
  
_ Miss Evans !! il me semble que je ne vous ai pas donner la parole !!  
  
_ Oui, on ta rien demander !! fit Malefoy. Lily lui lança un regard noir avant de murmurer tout bas  
  
_ petrificus totalus !!  
  
Malefoy se pétrifia totalement à terre.  
  
_ Non mais sa ne vas pas !!! hurla Stenvenson, Miss Evans, qu' est-ce qui vous a pris ? elle annula les sorts que James, Sirius et Lily avait lancer.  
  
Peter était le seul qui rirait encore, du moins, celui qui le cachait le moins.  
  
_ Bon sa suffit !! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !!! Evans ! Potter ! Black ! en retenu !! également Petitgrow qui apparemment cela à fait bien rire !! vous rigolerez moins maintenant Petitgrow !! et je ne veux plus entendre un mot !!  
  
_ Professeur, ce n' était pas de leurs faute !! c' est moi qui...  
  
_ Je n' ai pas dit qu' il fallait se taire ?? en retenue aussi pour vous Lupin !! et 10 points de moins pour Serpentard qui apparemment, aime bien aussi rire !! dit t' elle en regardant Rogue.  
  
_ Vous n' auriez jamais dû faire sa, leurs dit Remus quand ils sortirent de cours.  
  
_ Non mais tu rigoles !! s' exclama Sirius, ta vu comment ils se moquaient de toi !! au moins, ont leurs à donner une bonne leçon !!  
  
_ Qu' est-ce qui te fais rire ?demanda Peter à James.  
  
_ Et bien, je repensais au magnifique cheveux de Rogue et Malefoy, et également au superbe sortilège que Lily a utiliser.  
  
Les autres rigolèrent aussi et ils se dirigèrent au cours d' histoire de la magie.  
  
_ Parle moi.. fit James à Sirius au bout de dix minutes de cours.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? s' étonna Sirius.  
  
_ Parce que si tu ne me parle pas, je sens que je vais piquer un somme...  
  
Sirius se redressa, enchanté car lui aussi, apparemment, semblait sur le point de s' endormir. Remus avait fermé les yeux, on ne savait pas si il dormait.  
  
_ J' espère que vous prenez bien des notes ! Je vérifierais, et gare à vous si ce n'est pas le cas ! fit le professeur Binns en voyant que la plupart des élèves n' écoutait pas.  
  
_ Zut !! j'ai rien noté ! grogna Sirius, ta noté quelque chose toi ? demanda t' il à James qui fit non d' un signe de tête. Remus était à côté de lui et James, et apparemment, comme il dormait, Sirius décida de lui prendre ses notes juste le temps de recopier. Quand il commença à prendre le parchemin, Remus, les yeux toujours fermer l' empêcha d' une main.  
  
_ Qu' est-ce que tu veux Sirius ?demanda t' il, les yeux toujours clos.  
  
_ Je croyais que tu dormais alors je voulais te prendre tes notes pour recopier.  
  
_ Et bien tu vois je ne dort pas.  
  
_ Tu fais très bien semblant en tout cas. Alors, je peux prendre tes notes ?  
  
_ Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon, sa m' énerve de recopier tout ces machins inutiles..  
  
_ Ta pas l' air d' aller, lui fit Sirius, tu es toujours pâle.  
  
_ C' est rien, et je vais très bien, assura Remus.  
  
Sirius recopia les notes de Remus et les lui repassa, James recopia sur Sirius, et Peter recopia sur James. Lily, quant à elle, était en grande conversation avec Alicia et semblait bien s' amuser, ce qui n' était pas le cas des garçons. Le cours se termina, et James, Peter, Remus et Sirius en ressortirent tout patraque.  
  
_ C' était d' un ennui mortel ! dit Peter.  
  
_ D' accord avec toi, marmonna Sirius en baillant avec exagération. Les cours de la journée se passèrent tous bien. 


End file.
